


Little by Little

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Series: Living with Loki [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Omega Reader, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Part 3 of Living with Loki





	1. Chapter 1

You were ecstatic to return to the Tower with your Alpha in tow. And, of course, the entire rest of the team. Reporters were swarmed around the entrance, just begging for the next story and to most likely apologize profusely for their accusations. Tony, ever the people pleaser, steps out of the first car with Pepper to feed the sharks.

  
"All questions will be answered in a few days. My teammate and his mate will accept your apologies at the same time. I will contact your people when we are ready. Good day to you all."

  
The horde keeps rambling on, but Tony waves his hand and dismisses them all. Reluctantly, they all leave and it allows everyone to exit the cars. Loki doesn't give you a chance to even get on your feet because he scoops you up in his arms, and carries you into the tower.

  
"Loki put me down. I'm fine to walk."

  
"I could have lost you." The raw terror in his voice isn't surprising to hear to you but for him to sound vulnerable in front of everyone else is. "Let me take care of you."

  
"Okay."

  
Once you're secure in the elevator with him, the walls he keeps around himself break down. He nuzzles his face into your neck, inhaling deeply to calm himself with your scent and you do the same, needing the closeness of your Bond with him.

  
"Alpha," you purr.

  
A slight growl rises from his throat in response.

  
The doors ding open and Loki runs with you in his arms, taking you straight to the bedroom. His body covers yours as he lays you down among the thick, deep green blankets and connects your mouths, reigniting the fire between you.

  
"Omega."

  
He waves your clothes away with his magic and immediately begins kissing every bare inch of your skin. His hands are everywhere on your body and his emotions run rampantly through the Bond, heightening the already emotional reunion. Your back arches off the bed as he licks a long stripe through your folds, and clutch the bedsheets in your fists.

  
"Loki..."

  
He devours you like a man starved, and all you can do is hold on for dear life as he takes you. Your orgasm hits you like a freight train, taking you by complete surprise. Loki's mouth is magical but damn he can work that silver tongue of his. The aftershocks are still rolling through your body when Loki plunges inside you, baring his teeth as he feels you squeeze his cock.

  
"Oh, how I missed you, my love."

  
Your nails dig into his back as he thrusts, rotating between slow and steady strokes to fast and hard, making your toes curl every time he bottoms out. His cheek is pressed against yours, so you can hear every sound he makes and he can hear you.

  
"Come for me, Omega."

  
A scream leaves your throat when he reaches down and rubs your clit with his thumb. He pumps his hips a few more times until his knot is too big to pull out and coats your womb with his seed. Loki sinks his teeth into his claiming mark on your neck as he stills inside you, triggering a third and final orgasm.

  
"I love you, (Y/n)."

  
"I love you too, Loki."

  
He rolls the two of you onto your sides and hooks your leg over his hip to make it more comfortable while you're locked together. Loki rubs his hand over your belly, gazing down caringly. He does this until you fall asleep, and continues until his knot deflates, gently pulling himself out of you. A slight whimper leaves you but you don't wake.   
Thor looks up from his spot on the loveseat that is seemingly too small for his large frame when his brother appears in the hallway.

  
"How is she?"

  
"Sleeping and content."

  
Despite the shock from the past few hours, a bright smile breaks out on Thor's face.

  
"A pup! You must be delighted!"

  
Loki's tired smile is no match for Thor's but he gives his brother one, nonetheless.

  
"You know as well as I do that I never expected this day to come."

  
"We should celebrate! You're about to be a father and we've all made it home."

  
"My mate needs a few days to rest before any excitement."

  
"A fortnight should be enough time, should it not?" Loki holds back an eye roll but nods. "Splendid! I shall inform brother Anthony he needs to throw one of his 'famous parties'."

  
The giant man squeezes his brother in a hug and drops Loki back to his feet when he begins to squirm. As Thor waves his brother goodbye, Loki heads back into his room and curls his body behind yours before succumbing to a much-needed sleep.

  
You wake up with a sob in your throat, fearing that everything was just a dream and that Loki wasn't really home. It's dark and the movement of something next to you has you shrieking.

  
"Love? What is it?"

  
The lamp next to the bed flicks on and Loki's emerald eyes are searching yours. He pulls you into his lap, rubbing his hand over your hair and whispers soothing words.

  
"Talk to me, Omega."

  
"I thought it was all a dream. I thought you were still gone."

  
"I am right here, love."

  
Loki lays you back down, keeping you facing him so you can breathe in his scent and physically feel that he's there until you fall back asleep.

  
(\\_/)

  
You slept off and on for the next two and a half days, finally catching up on the sleep you had missed while the team and your mate were gone and gave your body the rest it needed. On the morning of the third day, you woke up bright and early feeling better than you had in a while. Loki still slumbered, his raven black locks fanned out around his head on his pillow and a peaceful look on his face.

  
Dressing comfortably, you left the room and went in search of Pepper and Tony to show them that you're well enough to begin working again and ready to deal with the press conference.

  
"Hey, kiddo," Tony greets you, glancing up from the table filled with blueprints.

  
"Hi, Tony."

  
"How you feeling?"

  
"I'm ready to go back to work and deal with the press."

  
He raises his head, clearly surprised.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"I've gotten the rest that I've needed so yes, I'm sure."

  
"It's Thursday, so why don't you take the rest of the weekend off and then start on Monday? I'll schedule the conference for that day too so we can get off to a great start."

  
"Sounds great."

  
"Get back to that Alpha of yours before he freaks and throws me through the window again."

  
You grin and run up to him for an unexpected hug before going back to the elevator, excited to tell Loki the good news. If you were expecting a calm Loki, you were very wrong. He stops in his pacing when the doors open, and rushes over to you.

  
"I woke up and you were gone." He buries his nose in your hair and notices the strange scent. "What's that smell?"

  
"I hugged Tony because he agreed to let me come back to work."

  
"So soon?"

 

You laugh and rub your hands up and down his back.

  
"It's been two weeks and I'm ready."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes. But, I don't have to start until Monday so we've got the whole weekend."

  
"It won't be too stressful on you?"

  
"No! Of course not! I'll be lucky if Pepper actually lets me do anything."

  
"Sensible woman."

  
"Loki, I'll be fine. Okay? I promise." He hasn't looked up yet, so it prompts you to sink to a lower level. " _Alpha_ , please trust me."

  
_That_ gets his head to rise. Emerald is almost swallowed by ebony as your plea sinks in.

 

"Say it again."

  
" _Alpha_."

  
Loki growls low in his throat and picks you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he carries you back to the room. He strips you slowly, every intention evident as he moves down your body but he stops at your belly. There's no bump yet, but Loki kisses the area like there's one there anyway. It's only when he stills that you become worried.

  
"Loki?"

  
"What if I lose you while giving birth to our child? Mortal women are not built to carry... my kind."

  
"Childbirth is scary no matter what. You being Jotunn doesn't make a difference to me. You know that."

  
"I should have thought the cost of what this could do to you before I gave you no choice."

  
"I _want_ this and I want _you_ , Alpha. _That_ is my choice."

  
Loki makes a sound similar to a purr and rests the side of his face on your belly while rubbing his thumbs just above your hips.

  
"You will want for nothing, my child."

  
(\\_/)

  
The team left you and Loki alone for the weekend, with only Thor checking in occasionally on the two of you.

  
Monday morning came in bright and early, the shining rays of sunshine coming through your window filling you with excitement and slight anxiety. Today is the press conference.

  
Loki grumbled when you climbed out of the bed, reaching out to the warm space you no longer occupied.

  
"Rise and shine, my Prince." One pale lid opened to reveal a forest green eye full of mischief. You started backing away slowly, pointing a finger at him. "I know that look. There's no time. Tony's expecting us."

  
Both eyes are now open and the god of mischief is stalking toward you on all fours on top of the bed.

  
"To Hel with Stark. Run, pet."

  
Needing no further coaxing, you turned on your heel and sprinted out of the room, hoping to reach the bathroom before Loki. He appeared in front of you but there was no time to stop so you plowed right through the illusion, laughing when you hear him shout.

  
"That could have been me!"

  
You skidded into the bathroom and closed the door in time, laughing harder when he walks right into it. However, when you slide open the shower door, you let out a scream.

  
"That's not funny!"

  
But the sight of your Alpha's naked body made you forget your slight and had heat pooling between your legs. With a wave of his hand, your clothes were gone, and then he held it out, helping you into the shower. His cooler body pressed against yours as you bent down to turn the water on and it was very clear that he was more than happy to be in there with you.

  
"Loki, we don't have time."

  
"There's always time, love."

  
You couldn't ignore the way the tone of his voice sent shivers down your spine. He left you alone to wash your hair and body and bent down to let you wash his long raven locks. You kissed over the scars that littered his chest and back as you scrubbed him clean, noticing the way he trembled under your touch. As soon as you were both rinsed off, Loki pounced. Lithe arms caged you between them, blocking you from exiting the shower.

  
"Loki," you whimpered, knowing exactly what he wanted.

  
He lowered his mouth until it was a breath away from yours, smirking when you lifted your head to meet him.

  
"Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

  
He then trailed his lips down your jaw and neck, peppering kisses everywhere they touched. Your hands were braced against his chest, but not in a way to push him away. When his teeth grazed over his claiming mark, you knew you were a goner.

  
"Loki."

  
"Yes, dear?"

  
"Fuck me already."

  
Quick as a flash, Loki's hands were on your hips and lifting you up against the wall, holding you there as he teased your entrance with his cock. When you thought he was going to sink you down onto him, he pulled away.

  
"What the fuck?"

  
"You said there wasn't time."

  
Loki grinned and knew he had you exactly where you wanted."

  
_Time to turn the tables._

  
"You were right," you call out as you step out of the shower.

  
Wrapping a towel around your waist, you saunter out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom to get into your work-appropriate outfit, giggling to yourself the whole time. You were finished by the time Loki made it back and rolled your eyes when he waved a hand over his body, drying his hair and putting himself in an all black suit. He took your hand and placed it in the crook of his arm before teleporting the two of you to the business floor.

  
Hazel colored brows were raised in your direction but nothing was said as he gathered the stack of papers in front of him.

  
"You ready for this, cupcake?"

  
You nodded and followed Tony to the room where the press and the rest of the team were gathered. Surprisingly, no pictures were snapped as your trio entered the room. Tony and Pepper stood up at the podium first answering all the questions related to the team and anything related to Stark industries. You were zoned out for most of it, keeping your attention on Loki's hand on the small of your back where his thumb rubbed soothing circles into your skin. It was your name being called that brought you out of the trance. You stiffened your spine and held tightly onto Loki's hand as you and he replaced Tony and Pepper. One by one, each reporter stood up and addressed their apologies to you, Loki and Pepper.

  
"We accept your apologies," Loki spoke, quietly but in an authoritative tone. "See to it that it never happens again."

  
All their eyes widened a little, and you had to hide your smirk. Tony nodded, releasing the two of you from the torment. Loki took you to your little office space where you kept all the documents you needed for your job. Most of the time you didn't need to be in here because you were too busy going from floor to floor to deliver things or you were being a glorified babysitter after Tony had partied too hard. You were pulled down onto Loki's lap as he lowers himself onto the plush couch.

  
"I could have made them suffer. I wanted to. The horrid things they were saying about you and Miss Potts."

  
"I think you scared them a little," you giggled, remembering how a few of them had actually paled.

  
Loki hmm's.

  
The trampling of feet signaled the reporters' departure, and soon came a knock on your door. Tony opens it a moment later and pokes his head through.

  
"Safe to enter?" You wave him in, and he sits on the edge of your desk. "How you doin', kiddo?"

  
"I'm feeling great. It was a bit overwhelming, but I think Loki scared the hell out of them anyway."

  
Loki smirks.

  
"Well, why don't you take the day off and then we'll start fresh tomorrow?"

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"I don't want to risk endangering you in your... condition."

  
"I'm pregnant not broken, Tony."

  
He holds his hands up in surrender.

  
"All right. There are a few papers that need to be signed... you know the drill."

  
"Thanks, boss."

  
You stand at the same time Tony does, and wrap your arms around the Alpha. With a glance over your shoulder at Loki, Tony hugs you back and squeezes a bit.

  
"I'm glad you and the kid are okay, sweetheart."

  
He pats you on the back and lets you go, closing the door behind him on the way out. With a kiss to the side of Loki's face, you move around to your desk and sit down, shuffling the papers into order.

  
Hours pass as you work, signing this and that while Loki sent different papers to whomever they needed to go to. It's not until you start nodding off that you realize just how long of a day it's been.

  
Loki looks up from his book as you stand and stretch, wincing at the pops going up and down your back. Two books sit on the floor next to him but all three disappear when he waves his hand.

  
"Come, you must be starving."

  
He holds his arm out and shuts the light off for you when you exit your office. When you try to take his hand, it goes right through him.

  
"An illusion? Really?"

  
"I have dinner waiting upstairs for you."

  
"Oh. Thank you, love."

  
"You are most welcome."

  
Your stomach starts rumbling soon as you walk with Loki's clone to the elevator. The ride up seems to take forever, but before you even reached your floor, you could smell the delicious aromas from what Loki had made. The doors open, and you step out and almost fall on your face from how quickly you stop.

  
Loki is standing with his back to you, shirtless and wearing a snug pair of black jeans. You're not sure what your mouth is watering for at this point: him or the food. His raven black hair hangs in loose curls around his shoulders, making you want to run your fingers through it and marvel at how soft it feels.

  
He turns around and a knowing smirk soon covers his face as he sees you gawking. A blush covers your cheeks and he chuckles, strolling up to you with those legs that seem to go on forever and bare feet. He kisses your cheek and takes your hand, leading you to the table. You'd been so distracted by him that you hadn't noticed the two tall jade green candles sitting in holders on the tabletop, along with a small vase of colorful tulips in the middle.

  
"This is wonderful, Loki."

  
"Thank you, my love."

  
Loki kisses the top of your head and turns back to the stove. Green whisps of smoke float around as dishes and silverware float to the table, setting themselves in front of you and in Loki's spot opposite.

  
"If we were on Asgard, we would be feasting. I do hope this will suffice for our first meal together."

  
As he poured the contents of the pan onto the plate, you noticed it was your favorite dish.

  
"How did you know?"

  
"I asked."

  
Loki moves to fill his plate and then sets the remainder between you two. For the first time making it, Loki did an amazing job. You were sure he made it better than you did. There were few words shared as you dug in happily, quickly forgetting about the stressful beginning to your day. You finished your plate and leaned back, feeling full. With a wave of his hand, your dishes went to the sink and the leftovers to your fridge.

  
"Come," Loki murmurs, holding his hand out.

  
Taking it, he leads you to the bathroom and helps you out of your clothes. A bath was done up, filled with your favorite scents and at the perfect temperature. You climb in and hum in appreciation as you sink into the water and break out into a smile as you feel the tension leaving your body. The water sloshes around a bit as Loki comes in behind you and sits with you between his legs. He begins massaging your shoulders, working out the kinks and nudges you to move forward so he can get your lower back. Just as you were thinking he was being quite well behaved, his hands began to wander around to your front.

  
A quiet gasp leaves your lips as his fingers dip forward and two sinks into your wet heat, immediately finding that spot that makes you twitch. But as quickly as they were there, they were gone and moved to your head where shampoo was poured into your hair and massaged into your scalp. Your body was zinging with unspent energy, but you knew Loki wouldn't leave you neglected. The rinsing and washing of your hair happened faster than you expected, and before you could blink you were turned around and straddling Loki's lap. Your hands instantly went to his hair, running your fingers through the silky curls and tugging lightly at the very and of the ebony strands. Sharp emerald eyes darken and then you're pulled against Loki's bare chest, with his nose rubbing against your claiming mark.

  
"Omega," Loki whispers, gently running his teeth over the mark.

  
You shiver against him, and tighten your hold in his hair, much to his delight. Suddenly, you're on your bed underneath Loki and very aroused.

  
His mouth meets yours in a passionate kiss, with his tongue quickly dominating your own. Nimble fingers sneak between your bodies and sink back inside you, slowly pumping in and out. Your hips move in time with his touch, and it's all you can do in order to keep the rest of your body still.

  
"Loki, _please_."

  
He grins against your lips and works them faster until you're trembling beneath him from your orgasm. You're still in the aftershocks when Loki slides his cock in, reminding you of just how good the two of you feel together. His considerate length stretches and fills you until it feels like you're going to burst, and then he starts to move. Your legs wrap around his waist, and you lock your hands in his hair behind his head and kiss him hard. He lets out a growl and pumps his hips harder, digging his nails into your waist as he pins himself against you.

  
You pull away to catch your breath and stare into those endless green eyes.

  
"Alpha," you croon and feel smug when you hear him suck in a sharp breath.

  
Loki flips you to your stomach, and pulls your ass up to him, sinking his cock back into you with one fluid stroke. You cry out from the impact and then again as he slaps your ass. You were getting close again, and with the ragged way Loki was breathing, you knew he was too. The Alpha had considerable control but was beginning to lose it. The feeling of his knot catching inside you was becoming too much.

  
"Say my name," he growls.

  
"Loki."

  
"Say my name!"

  
"Loki!"

  
His knot catches and he coats your womb with his seed while letting out a roar of satisfaction. The sensation sends you overboard, and your whole body shakes as you come again.


	2. Chapter 2

(\\_/)

  
_**Time skip: three months** _

  
You were sitting in a meeting with the team as they were being debriefed of another mission when it happened.

  
A sharp gasp left you and your hand instantly went to your rather large bump.

  
All eyes were turned to you and Loki was searching you for any sign of what might be wrong.

  
"What is it, love?"

  
It wasn't as much of a surprise when it happened again.

  
"A kick."

  
"A kick?"

  
"The baby just kicked. I felt it."

  
You move Loki's hand to where yours was a moment before, and tears fill your eyes as wonder fills his when the baby does it once more.

  
"Hello, my child."

  
Director Fury clears his throat.

  
"If you need to leave, do so now. If not, let's continue."

  
Your cheeks redden from his scolding.

  
The meeting finishes rather quickly, and as soon as Fury steps out, the team surrounds you and Loki.

  
"I shall be first!" Thor booms. "I am the uncle!"

  
"What are we?" Tony snarks. "Chopped liver?"

  
Bruce hangs back, letting everyone else get their fill before him.

  
Tony, Natasha, and Clint immediately begin discussing weapons while Steve and Thor talk about safe workouts to do as your pregnancy progresses. Once everyone but you, Bruce and Loki had cleared out, Bruce approaches slowly, sending hesitant glances at Loki. With a slightly trembling hand, Bruce reaches out and places it on your bump, chuckling quietly when he feels the movement.

  
"If you want," he says softly, "we can do the ultrasound here when you're a little farther along."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"I'd love that."

  
A genuine Bruce smile is your reward and you surprise him with a hug.

  
(\\_/)

  
The Avengers are gathered around the outside of Bruce's makeshift ultrasound room. Thor's face is pressed against the glass as if that could possibly make him see better and for a few moments, you were worried he was either going to imprint his face into it or break it from the pressure he was putting on it.

  
Loki held onto your hand as Bruce squirted some gel onto your belly and then pressed the scanner to it to smear it around. The sound of a steady heartbeat fills the room but to yours and Loki's surprise, another one is heard as well. When Bruce gets the tool in the right position, the shape of two babies pops up on the black and white screen.

  
"Twins," you cried softly, squeezing Loki's hand. "That explains why I'm so big."

  
Their little legs and arms squirmed around as they pushed on each other for more room but reached for each other at the same time. Bruce moved the wand around, letting you see their faces and trying to decipher their gender.

  
"I see they're taking after you already," Bruce chuckles. "They're very shy."

  
The wand is removed and their image disappears, making you feel sad. The sound of a printer whirring to life catches your attention, and as Loki wipes the gel off your belly, Bruce turns around and hands you something.

  
"Thank you, Bruce."

  
"My pleasure."

  
Loki helps you off the table, and you're mobbed by the rest of the team as soon as you step out. Your mate holds up a hand as they all start talking at once and then you show them all the picture.

  
"By the norns, brother! Two of them! Mother will be over the moon!" Thor pulls Loki in for a hug, and he fights it at first but then accepts it. "We must celebrate!"

  
You're too swept up in the excitement to object, even though you know it's going to be one hell of a party.

  
Within a couple hours, there were swarms of people and with those people came gifts!

  
"Tony!"

  
The billionaire turns around with a wide grin.

  
"Hey, kiddo."

 

"What did you tell people?"

  
"Isn't this how a baby shower goes?"

  
You were going to tell him, no, but the hope and joy in those doe brown eyes stopped you from doing so.

  
"Of course, Tony. But, yours definitely beats any other baby shower."

  
You hug him as he raises his arm in a toast, taking him by surprise but he catches himself in time to wrap his free arm around your waist. Tony quickly recovers from the emotional moment by shouting drinks! and everyone cheers with him. The party was in yours and Loki's honor but you were missing your mate already. Too many people were making you feel slightly overwhelmed so you attempted to look for him.

  
Loki was easy to spot in the crowd, as he towered over most of the party attendees and though they were here partially because of him, they still scurried out of his path.  
"Are you all right, love?" Emerald eyes searched yours, looking for any signs of distress. "I felt something was wrong."

  
"Just missed you, _Alpha_. Do you think anyone would notice if we disappeared for a while."

  
Mischief danced in those beautiful eyes as he glanced around the giant room.

  
"I don't think so."

  
 _But_ , the fates were not favoring the two of you this evening.

  
"Brother! Lady (Y/n)! Don't tell me you're thinking of retiring for the evening?"

  
"Not now," Loki growls.

  
"Come! Your guests are waiting for you to open your gifts!"

  
Thor leads the way with several people clapping him on the back and shaking his hand along the way. Several women batted their eyelashes but Thor _mostly_ ignored them in his excitement while leading us to the mountain of gifts piled on the table, which looked like it was going to collapse at any moment.

  
Loki stood dutifully behind you as sat in a plush rocking chair with a giant red and gold bow on it (hmmm, wonder where that one came from) and Thor handed you the gifts. Most of them were clothes or diapers but some were toys and other little necessities that babies and mom's need. After everything was opened and thank yous were said, you and Loki were released from the masses.

  
As you and Loki make it to the elevator, you're stopped by a very serious looking man.

  
"I wanted to wish you and your mate congratulations," he drawled and reached for your hand. Without breaking his steely gaze from yours, he presses a kiss to the back of your hand. "Pups are priceless treasures and should be protected at all costs."

  
Your eyes widened at the underlying threat and looked up to Loki but the tightening of fingers on your hand prevented you from doing so. Someone clears their throat, and you finally break free of the strange man to look at Natasha, whose hand rested on one of her visible pistols.

  
"I bid you all a good evening," he says, and blends in with the crowds.

  
The elevator was moving too slowly for Loki's liking, so he conjures up a portal and takes you through, instantly putting the two of you in your bedroom.

  
Loki ran his hands down your body checking you for any possible injury the man could have done to you before placing his hands and his ear against your belly.

  
"Are they okay?"

  
"They are perfectly healthy."

  
"Can you tell what they are?"

  
"No. Norns help me if they are both girls."

  
Images of two pale-skinned, black-haired, green-eyed girls flash through your mind and the terror they'd put their daddy through when they got older.

  
"Maybe one of each?"

  
"Possibly."

  
You yawn and take Loki's hands as he stands up.

  
"Let's get you and the little ones to bed."

  
(\\_/)

  
The babies' room had been set up thanks to your adopted Avengers family and the strange man from the baby shower had long been forgotten. Work continued to run smoothly as always and paperwork from missions kept you busy. _Unfortunately_ , being at the end of the second trimester and the beginning of the third meant your hormones were driving you crazy.

  
The team couldn't be around you and Loki for more than a few minutes because if you weren't bursting into tears at the smallest things, you were uncontrollably horny and all over your mate. There was nowhere that was safe once you got in one of those moods. Except for the vents, which everyone tried retreating into but Clint had JARVIS shut all but one of the entrances to. The only person you stayed away from was Bruce, and that was because a match between the enraged Hulk and a protective Alpha would not end well.

  
Loki laid behind you on the couch in your office with his knot still locked inside you.

  
"We have a mission coming soon. We're waiting for more information before we know exactly when we are leaving."

  
"For how long?"

  
"I don't know."

  
Loki tightened his arm around you between your swollen breasts and ever-growing baby bump.

  
"You're not even gone and I miss you already."

  
Loki rubbed his nose across your claiming mark and purrs, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

  
"Everything will be fine, my love."

  
_**One week later:** _

  
You kissed Loki goodbye and stepped back to stand next to Pepper and Bruce. The doctor offered to stay behind to keep an eye on your progress, knowing that it would be a reassurance for not only you but for Loki as well. The quinjet lifted off and the three of you waited until it was no longer visible to go inside.

  
"Should we see if we can find out the gender of your pups?"

  
"Yes!"

  
You follow Bruce down to his lab and hop up onto the table, pulling your baggy t-shirt up. Bruce smiles because of your excitement and gets the machine up and running in no time. You giggle when the gel is squirted onto your belly, and it makes Bruce chuckle too.

  
"I guess we never do grow up do we?"

  
"That's what makes life fun."

  
Bruce moves the wand around and the babies show up on the screen, kicking and stretching in their small space.

  
"What did you think they are?"

  
"A boy and girl."

  
"Well, looks like you're right."

  
Tears fill your eyes and you burst into laughter.

  
"I knew it! Loki was so worried that we were having girls."

  
Bruce wipes your belly off and helps you down from the table. You pull him into a hug, holding onto him for a few more seconds than usual before letting him go.   
You spent the rest of the day working with Pepper, and the two of you went over ideas on how to reveal the pups' genders to their father. You'd video called Clint and Natasha, asking them to use their skills with weaponry to do some cool kind of explosive reveal. They agreed wholeheartedly and to keep it a secret from Loki.

  
They came home a few days later, but only long enough for showers and to catch up on a few hours of sleep before they had to leave again. The explanation you got from Pepper was that the Chitauri weapons they were after at first were being spread much faster than they thought was possible and had to go after the next base and destroy it before the weapons could be moved again. Loki pressed a chaste kiss to your lips and belly before he was loading up with the team again and gone.

  
While the team was gone, you went on little shopping sprees for new clothes for the twins and little decorations for each side of their room.

  
"I can't wait for you both to be here. I know daddy is too. He's just busy keeping everyone safe."

  
"Have you thought about names?" Pepper asks, gazing around the room with you. "Or are you waiting for Loki to come home to decide?"

  
"I want to wait until Loki comes home. They'll be home soon, right? For a while?"

  
She wraps her arm around your shoulder and squeezes.

  
"I think so."

  
"Gods that was pathetic."

  
"You just miss your mate, that's all. I know how you feel. How about me and you kick back for a spa day and spoil ourselves?"

  
You chuckle and nod.

  
"Sounds good to me."

  
Pepper turned her giant bathroom that she shared with Tony into a spa, and had well-trusted masseuses come in to give you and her the whole package. You'd both gotten your fingernails and toenails done too, smiling at yours every time the gold specks caught the light over the green paint. Your muscles were relaxed, your hormones felt a little more balanced than they had in a while so now all you were missing was your Alpha.

  
You'd even convinced Bruce to come down and sit in the hot tub while you hung out on the rim of it and watched as the wear and tear of dealing with the Hulk melted right off him. His shoulders drooped and he gave you and Pepper a lazy smile, toasting to the spa day with his own glass of grape juice.

  
"The two of you can drink wine or whatever. I don't mind."

  
"We're good," Bruce reassures you, with his face barely above water. "It's nice to have a day where alcohol isn't involved."

  
"Makes you feel more in control?"

  
"Yes."

  
The three of you had agreed that at least once a week while the team was gone and until the babies were born, that you would all do this to keep a steady mind and not stress out while they were away.

  
"Especially you, (Y/n). You need to keep your blood pressure down so you don't go into premature labor."

  
"Right. Labor. That's... terrifying."

  
"Tony already has a delivery room set up. He's become immensely protective over you and those pups and he said that he wasn't going to let any outsiders come in and threaten that."

  
"What if I need to have a c-section? Or something goes wrong?"

  
"Tony has a trusted team of doctors and nurses that he's done extensive background checks on that will be here for you. Trust me, everything will be fine."

  
"Okay."

  
Everything _wasn't_ fine. The missions were going on for longer and longer and the team wasn't even getting to come home. You were able to video chat with Loki and sometimes Thor every once in a while, but it was nothing compared to having him home. It was so tempting to reveal what you were having over the phone but it was something you wanted to do in person. It may just be sentiment, but these were yours and Loki's first pups and you wanted everything to be special.

  
"I could go into labor at any time now," you fought back tears as you talked to Loki, knowing it wasn't his fault. "Bruce says it can happen tomorrow or in a week or even longer than that."

  
"I know, love. Somehow, some way I _will_ be there for the birth of our pups. I promise you that."

  
"I love you. _We_ love you and... I _miss_ you, Alpha."

  
It was clear to see his pupils dilate even with the somewhat pixelated video call and you desperately wished he was home.

  
"I miss you and love you too, my Omega."

  
Something went off in the background and the call was lost.

  
(\\_/)

  
"(Y/n)! Are you okay?" Pepper called to you through the bathroom door. "Are you going into labor?"

  
"No! I'm fine!"

  
But, you couldn't honestly tell if you were or not. The pains in your back were getting stronger but you couldn't tell if you were in real labor or not. Before Pepper could break down the door, or have Bruce do it, you were out and following her into the lobby to the waiting car outside. Everyone was finally coming home but the quinjet was beyond repair so they all had to take a plane back to the United States.

  
As soon as you got in, you felt that something was off, but before you could react, a cloth was slipped over your face and held there until you passed out.

  
Bright lights assaulted your vision as soon as you opened your eyes and for a moment you thought you were back home and in the delivery room. You were in a room, yes but you weren't in New York. You had no idea where you were.

  
"Pepper?! Anyone?!"

  
The blond man from your baby shower stepped through the thick curtain and smiled cruelly.

  
"Hello again. I am Ivan Chekov and you, my dear, are in labor."

  
Tears started streaming down your face.

  
"Why did you pick me?"

  
"You're Loki Laufeyson's Omega. The dark prince of Asgard's mate. And quite a fertile one at that. Twins? My, my."

  
"You're part of HYDRA, aren't you?"

  
"HYDRA and a few other 'groups'. I've had quite the debate with my colleagues about what to do with you and your pups. Shall I keep them alive and test them? Or shall I kill them and have Alphas knot you over and over until you're pregnant again?"

  
"No! Don't hurt them! Please!"

  
Ivan smirks. "Well," he drawls, running a finger over the top of your belly, "I think I shall have my cake and eat it too. I will keep your offspring alive so I may experiment on them and breed you." A contraction stopped you from objecting and Ivan's smile grew bigger. "Showtime."

  
(\\_/)

  
Tony and Loki looked around the parking lot but didn't recognize any of the vehicles.

  
"JARVIS, where are Pepper and (Y/n)?"

  
"I do not know, sir. I was disabled from one of the cars."

  
Loki's heart dropped.

  
"Call Bruce."

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"Tony?!"

  
"Where are Pepper and (Y/n)?"

  
"They're gone! I found your driver unconscious in the lobby. They've been kidnapped!"

  
"Did they take their phones?"

  
"No. All their stuff is here. It was thrown out the window of the car."

  
"Was (Y/n) wearing her necklace?"

  
"Uh, yeah. I think so. Why?"

  
"I can track her that way. I infused my seidr with the jewel inside of it so if she's in trouble, I can sense her."

  
Bruce goes quiet for a moment at the other end.

  
"Take me with you."

  
Tony and Loki look at each other and nod, not wanting to be on the vengeful end of the Hulk's wrath.

  
"We're on our way."

  
(\\_/)

  
"There's no point in fighting it, dear. It will only cause you further pain."

  
You wanted to rip Ivan's face off and feed it to him. You were partially strapped down because you started attacking the other nurses anytime they got near you. The contractions were getting stronger and more frequent and it was getting harder to not focus on them. A nurse checked your cervix and mentioned that you were only halfway there. You weren't being given any medication, and there were no machines to monitor how your babies were doing. A needle was injected into your skin, and soon you were slipping back into sleep.

  
When you awoke, there were more doctors and nurses and several machines set up that you were attached to.

  
"Ah, you're awake," Ivan greeted you, looking chipper as if he was the expectant father. "It's almost time."

  
Your knees were strapped to your thighs and your legs were spread open, making access to your vagina easy for anyone. You felt exposed, humiliated, and terrified.

  
_The emotions flooding through your Bond were choking Loki, making it almost impossible for him to stay focused on where you were. The closer he got, the stronger he felt you. Tony's personal jet needed to land a few miles away because Bruce couldn't control the Hulk anymore. A mighty roar left the green beast as soon as he burst through, startling the birds and wildlife around them for miles. It also alerted the men and women guarding the base that the Avengers were near._

  
_"Our biggest focus is finding Pepper, (Y/n) and the pups and get them out as quickly and safely as possible. Loki, you, Cap and Natasha will go in and find them while Hulk, Clint, Thor and I take out everyone from out here."_

  
_Loki shakes his head in agreement, his lips set in a grim line. Thor waves Mjolnir around and flies off with Tony right behind him and Loki makes a portal appear that he and the rest of the team step through._

  
"Eight centimeters," the Beta nurse says. "You're almost there."

  
Pain tore through your body, and all you could think was how much you wished you were home doing this and how you wanted the pain to end. You bared your teeth as the next contraction hit and held back a cry. Sweat covered your brow, but as you heard a familiar roar, all was forgotten for a blissful moment. The peace was shattered as you felt the wetness between your legs.

  
"Her water broke. It's time to push, Omega."

  
The building rumbled around you, and you could only pray to any gods and goddesses listening that you and your pups would make it out alive.

  
"On the next contraction, _push_."

  
Oh, how you wanted to fight it, but your pups needed to come into the world now.

  
You hunkered down, and on the next contraction, you let out a scream and started to push.

  
_Loki and the team heard your scream and started fighting harder and faster. Cap's shield bounced off several soldiers around him, clearing the way for Loki and Natasha to get through. Lighting, arrows, and blasts from Tony struck down anyone leaving the concrete building and Hulk stayed busy tearing it apart, piece by piece._

  
_"Be careful!" Steve shouted, but Hulk didn't hear him._

  
_Parts of the building started collapsing, and there was nothing they could do to stop it._

  
Tears were streaming down your face, sweat dripped down your body and everything felt like it was on fire.

  
"There's the head! One more push!"

  
Blissful relief flooded through you as the first pup came out, and her little cries filled the air. Concrete rained down around you but you didn't have enough time to worry because your son was coming and coming fast. A sob racked your body as you began pushing again, hoping that he would arrive before the building crushed you all underneath it.

  
Fifteen minutes later, your son came into the world, shaking tiny fists and letting everyone know his lungs worked very well. Blood covered your thighs and you could barely move without feeling dizzy but yours and Loki's beautiful pups were here and healthy.

  
A great chunk of concrete fell mere inches away from your children, absolutely terrifying you. The next words out of your mouth completely shocked you.

  
"Get them out of here!"

  
They were already in a bassinet together but got no further because the doorway was blocked from the outside. You were all trapped. The only other person with you was killed by a chunk of ceiling falling on her head. You had no energy left and were still strapped down to the bed, feeling completely helpless.

  
A roar outside the room shook the walls and left a small crack in it. You screamed as loudly as you could and Hulk tore the offending wall down, stopping in his tracks when he sees you.

  
"Hey, big guy. I need you to do something for me." He kneeled down and stared at you. "You see those little bundles over there? I need you to take them to Loki."

  
"Hulk hurt babies."

  
"No! No! You'll be okay! Just... be gentle, no smash, okay?"

  
"No smash?"

  
"No smash."

  
Hulk crawls forward, moving as gently as a giant like him can move and picks up the bassinet in his hand. He stands too quickly and ceiling pieces start falling around him.

  
"Go! Get out of here! Hulk, please! Take them and go!"

  
He nods, holds them tight to his chest and runs out of there just in time. The last thing you see is the tiny bit of sunlight filtering through the broken building before it collapses completely around you.

  
The Avengers and Pepper stood outside, waiting for Hulk to come through. They were relieved to see him, but when they only saw his hands filled, they panicked.   
Loki rushed forward as Hulk lowered the bassinet and dropped to his knees.

  
"She was right," he sobbed. "One boy, one girl. Was she... was she gone?"

  
"No. Alive."

  
Loki looked at his brother.

  
"I can't leave them, Thor..."

  
The god of thunder flies off before Loki can finish, and pummels his hammer into the building while Hulk moves the larger pieces around.

  
Steady beeping of the heartbeat monitor alerts Thor to your presence, but the happiness he has when he finds you dissipates when he realizes that it's starting to slow. He unstraps you from the bed and unclips his cape, wrapping you up in it.

  
"Stay alive, Lady (Y/n). You're safe now. My brother and your children await you."

  
Thor holds you in one arm and flies you back to the jet.

  
Loki rises to his knees but Thor holds his hand out, stopping him but Loki only grows angry from fear.

  
"Let me have her, brother. I can heal her."

  
"Let's do this on the jet," Tony suggests, herding everyone onto the plane.

  
Thor transfers you into Loki's arms, Bruce is back and Natasha and Clint each have a baby. The ride home is completely silent as Loki works on your body in the private bedroom, praying that you survive. After Loki's done all he can do, he comes out with a weary look on his face and his hands slightly bloodied.

  
"How is she?" Pepper asks, softly.

  
"She will survive. But, when she wakes up it will be up to her."

  
He sits down in a chair and Natasha and Clint bring him his children.

  
"We'll go sit with her," Natasha offers.

  
But, Loki isn't listening because he's too focused on the pink and blue bundles in his arms.

  
(\\_/)

  
Hours later, the jet arrives back at the Tower and everyone unloads. Instead of going to their individual rooms, they gather on yours and Loki's floor. The pups are sleeping in their cribs with Thor dutifully watching over them as Loki stays with you. You'd been hooked up to the heart monitor once more, thanks to Tony and his endless resources.  
The sound of Loki's voice wakes you from your sleep, and it takes a few blinks for you to see him clearly. He's holding both the babies in his long arms and singing softly to them. Loki glances at you and then his eyes widen when he sees that you're truly awake.

  
"Hi, Alpha."

  
He kneels down next to the bed as you sit up and places each baby in your lap.

  
"They're so beautiful."

  
"Just like their mother." His emerald eyes filled with fear. "I was so afraid I lost you. When Hulk came out only carrying my pups, I felt my heart shatter."

  
"I'm here. We're all here."

  
Loki kisses you, and it feels like everything is finally in place.

  
"What are we going to name them?"

  
"Freya after your mother and Thorin after Thor?"

  
"Perfect," he purrs. "Freya and Thorin." Loki rubs his hand over your flat again belly, looking slightly disappointed. "You know, I do miss seeing you round with my pups."  
Heat pools between your legs and as you go to kiss Loki, the twins wake up.

  
"They're hungry. Need their mother's nourishment.

  
"We'll continue this later," you promise."

  
"Yes, we will."

  
The twins latch onto your sensitive nipples and begin nursing. Loki's eyes darkened and he gives you a sly grin.

  
"Oh, yes. It will not be long before you're round with my pup again, _Omega_. I _like_ seeing you like this."


End file.
